


Reminder: No one cares

by captaincharisma



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attachment Issues, Best Friends, Depression, First Kiss, Gay, M/M, Neighbors, Suicidal Thoughts, ambrollins - Freeform, major death, secondary character attachment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincharisma/pseuds/captaincharisma
Summary: "Mixing your pills with Jack is going to kill you." Seth attempted to take the large glass bottle from Dean's grasp, but instead the bottle shattered against the floor along with the thud of a pill bottle."You think I don't know that?" Dean just stared at the mess below his feet before a choked sob escaped his mouth. "Don't you think I know it'll end my life?"Dean is constantly flooded with unhealthy thoughts that torture his brain every second of the day. Seth is Dean's neighbor, he has been for the past five years. Dean has always been like an elder figure to Seth though only being 4 years apart in age. Their houses are positioned so the balcony to Seth's room just about reaches the balcony of Dean's room, basic cookie cutter houses. Every night they climb out and talk about their days like girls do. They're best friends, but maybe they both wish it was more.{Dean is 20 and Seth is 16}





	Reminder: No one cares

A couple small tinks hit against Dean's sliding glass and when he pulled the curtain back, it was none other than Seth with his usual Friday night gifts. Every Friday night, Seth goes out and buys snacks, movies, and a new blanket for Dean. Dean has an overabundance of them in his room now, but he never complains. His parents always ask him where they come from and he simply just says Seth. No more questions asked. 

"What movie are we watching tonight, Rollins?" Dean pulled open his door and was immediately greeted with the smell of fresh air and popcorn. Seth took a seat on their 'connection hammock' and laid out their movie choices for the night.

"It's 80s night. So, I picked up a couple of my favorites," Seth laid a finger on each one as he named them off. "The Breakfast Club, Fast Times at Ridgemont High, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, The Lost Boys, License to Drive, Airplane!-" Dean put his hand over Seth's mouth as he tried to muffle out another movie choice. Seth let out a giggle from beneath Dean's hand and pulled it away from his mouth.

"I think you've listed enough movies, Seth. Please tell me you didn't go buy all of these tonight." Dean picked up License to Drive as his decision for the night and Seth squealed in anticipation. It was Seth's favorite 80s movie, he already had it on DVD.

"No, don't worry. I only bought five of them tonight. They were on sale at the store! You can't blame me for wanting to pick up some good movies I don't have yet." Seth snatched the movie from Dean's hands and pulled his laptop from his bag. Seth popped open the plastic case and inserted the disc. Dean sighed with relief when he heard Seth's response. He absolutely hates it when Seth blows his paychecks on him.

"Five is better than ten, I suppose. I wish you would just ask me and I'd pirate them or something for you." Dean had a tendency to 'break' laws, like pirating movies, music, and TV shows. Seth despises it, but there isn't much he can really do about it.

"I wish you wouldn't do things like that. However, here is your weekly blanket." Seth pulled it out from behind him and Dean fell silent. It wasn't one that Seth had bought, there was no way. It was at least 6x12 and it wasn't a predesigned fabric.

"Seth, where did you get this?" Dean was just about at a loss for words looking at this thing. It was astonishing. Each square was a movie Seth and Dean had watched together so far, some Dean didn't even remember watching. Seth just had a huge grin on his face, reaching his hand to fix a strand of Dean's hair.

"I made it, with the help of my mother of course, but majority of it was me." Seth watched on as Dean wrapped the blanket around himself with his eyes filling a bit with tears. Seth wiped away the few that fell down Dean's cheek before Dean pulled Seth in underneath the blanket with him. Seth didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Dean's torso and enjoy the warmth he was receiving in the chilly air.

Soon enough, Dean was asleep with Seth on his chest, not even 45 minutes into the movie. Seth attempted to stay awake as long as possible, but he was too comfortable and warm for that to happen. Dean didn't move a muscle all night since the blanket was basically wrapped around the both of them like a burrito. It wasn't until about four am when Dean decided to stir.

"Seth, we gotta get back to our rooms before our parents get up." Seth just groaned and didn't even attempt to remove himself from Dean's chest, so Dean scooped Seth back into his arms and carried him across the roofs and onto Seth's balcony. He set him down in the chair that's set up outside before he opened Seth's door. Kevin came trotting up and he let out a soft bark at Dean before Dean carried Seth over the threshold and set him on the bed in the center of the room.

Seth tried to pull Dean down with him, but Dean somehow got him to release him. Seth just grabbed his own bed sheets now and curled up in the bed, making himself warm and at home. Dean smiled at the way Seth just adapted to where he was now without hesitation.

"Goodnight, Seth. I'll see you in the morning." Dean leaned down and gave Seth a tiny hug before he moved away. He gave Kevin a bit of love before he stepped back out of the doorway and right before he shut it, Seth spoke up.

"Night, Deano." A smile appeared on Dean's face before he finally shut the door and cleaned up the things spread across the roofs before he headed inside to his own bedroom with his newly gifted blanket. However, this blanket didn't go in the usual place for the rest of the blankets Seth gifts Dean every week. This time, the blanket went right onto Dean's bed, covering his sheets and his current comforter.

Dean looked back across through his window to see Seth sound asleep on his own bed, and for some reason, Dean felt this new happy feeling, just his brotherly love. Right?


End file.
